MY SUPERNATURAL LIFE IN MYSTIC FALLS
by Taylor Acklesholic
Summary: Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries crossover Sisfic. Jennifer Winchester is the youngest Winchester and her brothers Sam and Dean send her to Mystic Falls , a place where nothing bad happens. Jen's life changes drastically because of this as she enters a whole new world full of supernatural creatures. May contain spoilers. Set during season 1 of both shows. Please review.
1. I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE OR MAYBE I AM

** FLASHBACK**

"I HATE SCHOOL! Don't you get it Dean? Sam?" I looked at both of them with my puppy dog eyes. They always work. "Jennifer Winchester you have never been to school long enough to actually like it. Its gonna be fine. You are 17 for God's sake and its not SCHOOL, its HIGH SCHOOL!" , Dean practically yelled. He was really getting desperate or he'd never use my full name. Didn't I say that my puppy dog eyes always work? Well guess they 'worked'. I huffed angrily. Sam pulled me towards him and lifted my face when i refused to look at him and said, " Jen please try to understand. This is for your own good. You need to go to Mystic Falls ..."I didn't let him complete and blurted, " Yeah so you and Dean can go find Dad alone and hunt together while I sit in some class listening to crap that I don't give a rat's ass about? Not happening." Dean raised his eyebrows when I said 'rat's ass' but I was too angry to care or maybe just too scared. I walked out of the motel canteen where we were sitting for breakfast and went to our room. I sat on the bad where Sam slept last night.I slept on the other bed while Dean had to sleep on the floor on a mattress. This is what happens when you keep moving around hunting monsters with credit card scams to rely on for money. I didn't want to worry about my brothers getting hurt or worse...I wanted to be with my family. Sam was finally back with us and even though he was sad because of his girlfriend Jessica's murder by the demon that killed Mom, he was with us and I had missed him so much when he wasn't. We had just fried a Wendigo and we made an excellent team together. I loved my brothers, loved it when we fought about who was going to sleep on the floor and who would do the laundry. I wanted to help them find Dad who was missing . Dean was right. I hadn't been to school long enough to like it . We kept moving because of hunts. Honestly I always wanted to go to high school and just one high school and have fun instead of guarding our secrets and always being the new girl in class but it was not the same then. I couldn't leave my family behind. Mystic Falls was the place that Mom loved. I was sure she'd be happy to see me living there and going to school and living an apple pie life WITH MY FAMILY. She wouldn't want me to leave Sam and Dean , would she?

As I was lost in my own train of thoughts I didn't notice the room door opening and closing. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked out of my thoughts. Dean was looking at me and he had the chick flick look on his face. Sam sat near Dean and me and said, " Look Jen I know you think this is wrong but try to understand. Things could seem complicated right now but trust me this is something you'll love. I mean I had to hurt you guys to go to college and you get a chance to do so without hurting any of us. Isn't that something you want?" " Jen ...hey look at me. I'm your big brother. Heck we both are and we really love you so please don't think we are abandoning you or something. Its your chance to chill out for sometime and then you'd be kicking some fugly asses with us. Its not forever. You heard Dad's call last night. He told us to be safe and that things could get nasty for us. You are a brave warrior Jen but you are still a kid..." Dean said and I shot him a glare but he kept going on, " ...and we need to protect our little sis no matter what. Mystic Falls is a good place. Nothing bad happens there; ever. Mom loved it and you'll be living in our grandparent's house. Its as close to normal as a Winchester can get. You'll be living alone and i know that sucks and we'll be constantly bombarding you with calls but just think about it. Its not that bad Jenny." I sighed. Dean was right. " If sending away makes you happy then fine I'll do it" "Hey we are NOT sending you away . We'll drop by to see you and you can join us on holidays and maybe do the geek job of research for us. Jenny your happiness makes us happy and we don't want to send you too but you are the most important person and we have to protect you. Its our duty and pleasure little sis", Dean winked at me and his speech was kind of true. I knew that they wouldn't send me away if they didn't really have to. "Okay guys I'll go to Mystic Falls and have a taste of boring apple pie life but if you guys don't keep me updated about all the happenings and hunts in your life then I'll make sure to hunt you guys down and kick your asses." Sam and Dean laughed and looking at them, I couldn't be in the brooding mood and I joined them in their laughter.

We all had some fun time after that. We ate all kinds of delicious stuff and shopped. Dean didn't really like the shopping part but he had his share of fun by flirting with the hot waitresses and cashiers. They next day was the day I'd be going to Mystic Falls and starting a new life . At night I couldn't sleep as I kept thinking about how different my normal life would be. I was excited and scared at the same time. I seriously hoped that this would end well for all of us.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

****So here I am , laying awake and waiting for my brothers to wake up. Its morning and today I will be going to Mystic Falls. It will be my new home.I hope I make some awesome friends. I hope I'll not be a freak there and people will like me for who I am. I hope no one asks me too much about my family or I will end up screwing up my life there. Its funny ... there's just hope...just hope that everything will be fine. Dad where are you? What are you up to? I miss you so much. Dean and Sam miss you too. Please come back and please be safe...


	2. AND THE LAST RIDE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I just wanted thank the people that read and followed my guys I need you encouragement to continue this work. Also, a few errors in the first chapter have been fixed and I would like to point out that __a few changes have been made in the first chapter __. Those who have already read it before I made the changes, please check the changes out. It'll take not more than a minute. I was having problems with the tense of the story so I just added the terms __flashback __and __end of flash back __ and just a couple of lines at the end of the chapter. All kinds of suggestions are welcome and please be kind. This is my first fanfic and all mistakes are mine. So thank you again and please READ , RATE ,REVIEW AND FOLLOW to show your support. A special thanks to __**Rockin**__.__**All**__.__**The**__.__**Way **__and __**kylynnjen **__ for adding my story to alerts. _

_The change in tense will be easy to understand as I have changed the font style to Italics in case of change in tense from present to past. Only a few words are in Italics in the chapter just for emphasis on them. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Its been an hour since I woke up and I'm still staring at my brothers' sleeping forms. They will wake up soon now as its nearly 7 am and we have to pack my stuff and leave for Mystic Falls. We will be driving there _of course_. Dean has already talked to Sheriff Forbes who lives in Mystic Falls and all I know about her is that she is the Sheriff _obviously _and she was a friend of Mom's when Mom had quit hunting and lived with Dad. She seems to be a nice person. Dean asked her to get me admitted to Mystic Falls High School and she was more than happy to help us. I have always been a good student, actually, an excellent student. We keep shifting schools but I manage well everywhere and Dean always teases me by calling me a nerd. I don't mind it though. Sheriff Forbes has a daughter who'll be in my class but I don't know anything else about anyone in Mystic Falls apart from a few names that I've heard from Dad before . So its going to be the beginning of the first term after the summer holidays. Its better than being the new girl once classes have already started. There should be two three people who'll be joining school with me but I'm not sure...

Sam wakes up and I smile at him and say , "Mornin' sunshine! Sleep alright?" He has nightmares about Jess very often and has his own heavy share of sleepless nights ."Yeah Jen. I'm fine. What about you? Nervous?" I nod and add, " I'm fine Sammy. Raring to rock and roll now that you guys have left me no choice" Sam ruffles my hair and I ruffle his hair and we both end up laughing. Suddenly Dean's voice enters my ears,"Cheery much you two? So what'd I miss?", he looks at us expectantly with a smile on his face. I grin evilly and say, " Sammy and I here were trying to wake you up but you were lost in your own dreams and kept mumbling something about how much you love watching the chick flick...What was the name of the movie Sammy?" I can't think of any chick flick so I let Sam share the burden. Sam can barely control his laughter and says, "_Linda: The girl who stole my heart" _Dean looks at us incredulously and Sam and I burst out laughing looking at the expression on Dean's face . Dean looks at Sam and says," Oh well how about the time Sammy boy peed his pants when he saw a joker?" Sam looked at Dean and practically yelled,"Dude I was 4 for heaven's sake!" Soon we end up throwing pillows and insulting each other and choking with laughter.

_After we stopped laughing because our stomachs were paining , all of us bathed and had breakfast in the motel canteen. Dean grunted and made ugly noises while eating his extra cheesy burger which made me want to hide my face and refuse to recognize him at all. Sam felt the same too but no matter how much you coaxed Dean about eating habits, he just did what he loved, embarrassing us...well not exactly his purpose but yeah he didn't mind our scorns. After breakfast and a few rounds of the local market we went back to our motel room . Sam and Dean left me to pack and went out to buy some stuff that they needed for the drive to Mystic Falls._

I am done with packing and its noon . We just have to have lunch and then and after a 5 hour drive, we'll be in Mystic Falls. Dean and Sam haven't been back yet and its worrying me. What must have happened? Are the bringing something for me ? That would be cool and I kind of know they will give me a parting gift. I myself am going to gift Dean and Sam identical chains with a pentagram shaped locket. I bought three of those lockets and I consider myself to be extremely lucky to have found pentagram shaped lockets as they prevent demonic possession and are a symbol of protection. It wasn't difficult to buy those without being caught doing so as Sam and Dean were busy buying books and stuff for right now all I can do is worry and keep calling their phones which none of them are I am literally worried and considering to look for themselves myself. The door opens and Sam and Dean enter with a large bag in Dean's hands and I run to them and admonish them. "What the hell? Where were you guys? I have been trying to call you but you won't pick up the phone! Are you guys okay?" Sam and Dean nod and ask me to chill out."Explain yourselves , would ya?"I ask them in a calm voice which I know scares the living crap out of people because my calm voice makes them feel my cold fury even more. Sam and Dean grinned cheekily and handed me the bag that they were holding."What's in this guys?", I ask them excitedly. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Right Sammy?", Dean said happily. Sam nods and urges me to open the package. Inside the bag is a leather bag which looks like a cover for a..."OH MY GOD! DUDE IS THIS A PRANK OR THIS REALLY IS A ...?" Dean and Sam smile at my response and I hurriedly sit down to open the bag." Easy there tiger", Dean laughs on seeing my antics. I forget all my anger and gasp when I see a cool black laptop which would be mine! Sam says," Like it Jen?". I laugh,"Of course I love it!Thanks guys!Thanks so much" Dean says,"We couldn't answer your phone because we were kind of engrossed in buying a smartphone for you." I gape at him, "SERIOUSLY? HOLY CRAP!" Sam hands over a box to me and in there is a sleek white mobile with extra covers . I love it. Its white and white is...sexy and it has metallic pink, red , black and blue covers too."This must have cost a fortune guys" They simply smile and tell me not to bother about the cost. I" Anything for our little shall use your smartphone to track you via GPS and to keep a close guard on you so don't be too thankful.", Dean smirks. I scowl but am too happy to bother.I wouldn't be lying to them anyway. I hug Sam and Dean and merrily pack the newly acquired treasure in my stuff. I give them their lockets and they love it . They promise to wear them always as it was a reminder for all of us that we were always together for each other. All three of us slip the chain and the locket around our necks and are ready to leave the motel. We head out for lunch at a local restaurant.

We have had our lunch and are on our way to Mystic Falls. Dean is driving like he always does. He loves his _baby_...We are in the outskirts of Mystic Falls and will reach the main area in about 45 minutes. Its a beautiful place with a lot of greenery. The moon and the stars are so clearly visible. I think I like the place. We can only be sure when we reach it.

_I sat in the car with my brothers and enjoyed our last ride together. We were on our way to a medium sized house that was clearly visible. It was surrounded by greenery like every other house in Mystic Falls and I thought it was a good place to live in. We entered the house gates and Dean stopped the Impala. I held my breath and prepared myself to enter into a new house...my new house..._

__**TBC...**

**LIKE IT PEOPLE? SHOULD I CONTINUE? **

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORS... I'LL CORRECT THEM AS SOON AS I SPOT THEM. PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. THANK YOU. HOPE TO UPDATE SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thank you for adding my story to favorites and reviewing. I'm sorry for the delay but I got studies and exams piling up so updates are going to be slow. I thought of discontinuing the story but your support has got me going again. This one is short. Next one is going to be better. (Parents yelling and stuff...so I'm sorry for the short one here).__ Here we go now. Past tense is in Italics as usual. Enjoy!_

** GOODBYES AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

We _reached our destination , that is, my new home in Mystic Falls and I loved my house. Sam and Dean helped me unpack and clean up the house. Sheriff Forbes was a really kind person because she had got most of the repair and cleaning work done. She couldn't come to meet us as she was busy with some case . After the clean up , we had lunch at the local hangout place Mystic Grill. It was full of people and the bartender whose name tag said 'MATT' was kind of was in my class. Well Mystic Falls wasn't really that boring..._

Sammy and Dean are worried sick of leaving me alone and now I honestly curse myself for thinking they would want to abandon me. I reassure them time and again that I am going to be fine. "Look guys, just CHILL. This place is cool. I like it. Everything is settled. I'll be joining High School tomorrow, I'll meet up with Sheriff Forbes and thanking her for everything. I'll make some cool friends, hang out with them, study, do my homework and call you guys regularly. I'm fine but YOU guys on the other hand..." Sam smirks and speaks up," Yeah yeah... we'll tell you if we get hurt. We don't get to hide anything from you like you don't get to hide anything from us." "Yeah don't stress it too much Sammy",I say and smirk when Sam scowls. He didn't like to be called Sammy but we made him get used to it ; though it doesn't mean that he likes it.

We are done with dinner and pay our bills. We drive back to my place . Dean says,"Well time to go to bed. We'll leave tomorrow morning." He holds up his hand when I start to protest and continues," Jen we do not want to be traced back to here by some fugly or your normal life might end up becoming Winchester normal, you know what I mean?" I nod with a heavy heart and hug both of them goodnight.

Its morning now and when I say morning , it means 4 am. Sam and Dean kiss me goodbye on my forehead and before leaving I make them click pictures of us together...many pictures . They get into the Impala and we bid goodbye. I keep waving till the car is out of sight. Well their reaction is kind of exactly same. I smile as I am left behind with fond memories of my brothers whom I know am going to miss a lot. I start getting ready for my first day of school and am really nervous, excited, hopeful, the entire teenage angsty hunters have the habit of being punctual because even a minute's delay could mean someone's death. I laugh to myself as I remember Dean's dialog before he left - "Jen you are always going to wear the bracelet that we gave you. You are going to have a silver knife and a gun on you at all times." I had a hard time convincing him that I would carry a small knife but a gun was impossible to be carried out to school and other places. I would keep it with me at home for emergencies though. Sam agreed and finally Dean had to give in. Damn...I so am going to miss Dean and Sam.


End file.
